New Life
by CM49
Summary: New year and a new face is at the Bau will Hotch be able to love anyone else again
1. Chapter 1

Hope you all like this story I love criminal minds but sadly I do not own them

This is my version of the series and this story will eventually be a Hotch/Oc story

Chapter 1 New class and new face

'Hey there sugar how was your weekend' Morgan said as he walked up to Garcia who was sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee for him.

'Not bad had lots of fun and some steamy moments too' she said with a big grin.

'You know I don't like it when you have fun' he said

'Jealous' she said trying not to giggle

'Yeah cause your having fun without me' he said trying to act hurt by putting his hand over his heart as he watched her go back to her lair.

'Hey guys we have a case so we better go to the confrence room.'JJ said holing a big pile of files 'And where are Prentiss and Reid its nearly ten.'

'Here I am sorry i'm late had way to much to much fun this weekend in Vegas' Prentiss said as she waltzed in to the bull pen

'We got a case and Hotch and Rossi are in the confrence room waiting for us so lets go' JJ said while pushing Emily a little to get her butt moving.

'I hope everyone had a good weekend and I hape your ready for one hell of a week.' Rossi stated and watched all of them sit down and realized there was no doctor with them.

'Wheres Reid' Hotch said and looked at the other who all just shrugged their shoulders

'Well anyway we got a case down in Arligton, there have been four bodies all female found in different alleys and...' JJ was intrupted

'Hey guys sorry im late' Reid said as he rushed in and eveyone just looked at him and then went back to JJ who continued.

'As I was saying these women have been found and when the reports came back they said tha they have been sexually violated and strangled.'

'Why do they want us there' Morgan said

'Because all these women have been found almost a day after they have been reported missing.' JJ said

'Wheels up in and hour and no one be late.' Hotch said sternly

-^o^-On the plane-^o^-

'Hey pretty boy why were you late today your usually on time for everything' Morgan asked Reid

'There is a new class and its being taught at Quantico about profiling so I went to check it out.' he said

'Really a new class that just studies profiling, god you guys have it good if you said you were interested in profiling when i went to the acadamy they would just laugh at you.' Rossi said while joining the conversation.

'It was really interesting at first I thought I was in the wrong class because there were only four students there so it made no sense to me.' Reid kept going on

'I then took a seat and the teacher just looked at me and smiled and went on with her intro to profiling.'

'Her..' Morgan said 'Is she good looking'

'I will admit she is very pretty but when I realized what time it was I left and went to the confrence room.' Reid said with a blush when he said she was pretty.

'Do you the her name Reid' Rossi said with intrest

'Yeah she introduced herself to the class as Dr. Shannon Barkley'

'That name sound familiar maybe I will go and check out this new class when we get back.' Rossi thought to himself and moved over to where Hotch was and started looking over the case.

'How do you always win Reid' Prentiss said with a whine and a smile ' you must cheat let me see you sleeves' and with that she tried to pull his sleeves up and Reid was fighting back.

Hotch and Rossi just looked at them and chuckled and went back to reviewing the file

'So any idea yet on what we are looking at' Rossi asked

'So far nothing that I know of exept the they are a sexual sadist.' Hotch said

'Hey did you know that they are now teaching a profiling class at Quatico.' Rossi said

'Really' Hotch said with a raised eyebrow

'And Dr. Shannon Barkley is teaching it,does that ring any bells to you.' Rossi said look at Hotch

'No I don't but the names does sound familiar.' he said

'I thought the same thing' Rossi said and looked out the window.

Tell me what you think if you like it I will definetly still continue and all spelling and grammer are my own mistakes and i'm sorry please R&R

I love Hotch/Oc stories alot and I am not an H/P fan but I still love their character and hope that Prentiss will return to the Bau.


	2. Chapter 2 glorious meeting

Chapter 2 Glorious meeting

It has been about 2 weeks since they had come back from their case in Arlington which didn't takwe them long to catch the unsub with the little infromation the had.

'Have you guys noticed that Reid is always late now...?' Prentiss said

'I think he like that profiling class cause he is basically there every morning and I think I even heard him say that he was going to hand in an assignment.' Morgan replied

'But he he not even in the class so why would he turn in an assignment.' she asked

'Well its Reid what more is their to explain.' Morgan laughed

'Hey you guys are your reports ready yet because I would like to go home early today.' Hotch said as he came out of his office.

'Yeah yeah were done so does this mean we can have an early day too.' Morgan said with his charming smile.

'Where is Reid' Hotch asked

'I believe he is with Dr. Barkley Hotch he has been spending most of his time in her class' Rossi said as he entered the bullpen with his bag in hand ready to leave.

'Ok well I will go and get him then' Hotch said sternly as he walked out of the bullpen and to the elevator.

As Hotch got out of the elevator and realized that he had no idea where he was going and he chuckled when he thought about how long he has been at Quantico and had no idea where he was going.

'Excuse me i'm looking for Dr. Barkley.' he said to student as they were passing by.

'She is just down the hall and first door on the left' the said and pointed in the direction down the hall.

'Thank you' Hotch said and went down the hall until he saw Reid walking out of the classroom with a student laughing until he saw Hotch.

'H...hey Hotch' Reid studdered 'I...i'm sorry I got caught up with here.'

'Its ok Reid just try not to make a habit of it' Hotch said and look at the women standing next to Reid and she looked back.

'Look i'm sorry I have been keeping him from you the class loves him and I will make sure he isn't late again.' she said with a smile which made her eyes sparkle and Hotch noticed and shurgged it off and then it hit him.

'Wait...you're ' he said stunned a the women before him and he thought she couldn't be because she was to pretty and didn't look at all like a teacher but she did have long legs and... what the hell am I thinking.

'Yeah I am and I know that I don't look like my age but trust I am.' she said with a smile

'Well it was nice to meet you but I chould be getting back the Bau to finish my paperwork I just came to see I Reid was finished his report.' Hotch said as smiled and his dimples were showing and he and Reid went to the elevators and Dr. Barkley went into her office.

'Well I did not expect that.' Hotch said still in disbelief

'You didn't expect her to be the teacher did you huh... she said it happenes alot and did you know that most women don't actually look their age and...'

'Reid enough' Hotch said before he could continue again.

'I think you like her' Reid stated

Hotch was about to answer but the elevator doors and JJ, Garcia and Prentiss were all waiting for the elevator.

'Well there you are cutie we were getting worried about you' Garcia said as she poked Reid in the shoulder

'You coming out tonight with us right Hotch' Prentiss said and she was dragging Reid into the elevator with the help of JJ and Garcia.

'I think I'll pass on this one and I will see you guys on monday ok have a good weekend' he said and waved them off.

'What not going out for a drink tonight' Rossi said as he and Morgan came through the doors

'Not tonight next time though i have to finish the paperwork now that I have Reid report' he said

'Ok well then we will see you on monday and don't have to much fun this weekend Hotch' Morgan said with a wink and left with Dave.

Hotch sat in his office trying to finish his work but all his mind could do was think about Dr. Barkley and how beautiful she was and he thought to himself this is going to be a long night.

Hope you all like it R&R


	3. Chapter 3 Not Late

Chapter 3 Not late

I do not own Criminal minds and I can't wait till the new season starts

'Hey well looky here your not late today Reid' Prentiss said when he entered the bull pen 'Did they kick you out already.'

'Actually no there was no class today' he said and sat down at his desk.

'Its wednesday and there is no class today, damn I wish it was that easy when i went to school.' Morgan said joining the conversaton

'Yeah there are only two classes a week' Reid said

'For training the next generation of profilers they only have to got to class for two days.'Morgan said shocked as he looked at Prentiss who looked shocked aswell.

'They only go to class for a few days and the rest they are in the field training and I must say Dr. Barkley is a really good teacher.' Reid said

'I bet she is' Morgan laughed and gave Reid a wink and he just blushed and looked away.

'Hey Rossi what do you think about Dr. Barkley.' Prentiss said as he walked out of his office.

'I haven't met her yet but I have heard good this about her so far.' he said and went into Hotch's office and knocked on the door.

'Come in' he heard his voice say.

'You have been quiet the las few days is eveything alright.' Rossi said

'Yeah eveything is fine Dave I have just been thinking alot lately.' he said

'Are you sure because I noticed you have been looking thought your window alot.' Rossi said as he raised his eyebrow to Hotch 'talk to me Hotch'

'I have been thinking about Shannon' Hotch said

Rossi just gave him a questioning look and without missing a beat Hotch said 'Dr. Barkley' and Rossi clued in.

'So... Shannon huh I didn't know you knew her.' Rossi asked

'I don't I mean I met her the other day I went to get Reid and I thought she was a student and...' Hotch stopped and looked at Rossi for a moment and then looked away.

'Ahh I get it you thought she was attractive and you feel as if you shouldn't be thinking about her like that am I right.' Rossi said and Hotch just nodded

'Look Hotch your only human and its ok to think that someone is attractive don't beat yourself up because you think it wrong.' Rossi said and Hotch still looked at him and then he clued in that he still feels as if its too soon after Haley's death.

'Aaron enough with feeling bad about Haley's death you are aloud to be happy with someone and if I remember correctly she made you promise that you wooulod show Jack how to love and I think you should get out meet a girl and be happy again.' Dave said and got up and left Hotch to his thought is his office.

'Hey Rossi were heading out to lunch would you like to join us.' JJ said

'Yeah i'll join you guys' he said

'I'll go ask Hotch' Garcia said and started walking up the stairs but Rossi stopped her.

'He is on the phone with Strauss so I think he will be awhile.' he said and took Garcia's arm in his and left for lunch with the others.

Hotch's POV

Dave was right I should get a life a go out on a date and maybe I should ask Shannon out but i'm not sure I mean she is so beautiful and looks so young but her file said that she is thirty-seven and she isn't married but maybe she has a boyfriend she has to have a boyfriend with a body like that and god what am I thinking.

Shaking his head Hotch got up from his desk and looked out his window and gave a deep sigh and put his hand in his pocket and he felt something and pulled it out and looked at it with a smile.

It was a penny that Jack found this morning and I remembered him saying find a penny pick it up and all day long you'll have good luck and I decided to to give it a flip and if it was heads I would go and asked Shannon out and if it was tails I will just walk away and I looked at it and took a deep breath...

Hope you like it sorry for any errors please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE

AS ALOT OF YOU KNOW THEY HAVE BEEN DELETING FANFICS THAT GO INTO GRAPHIC DETAILS AND I BELIEVE THAT IS NO REASON TO REMOVE ALL OF THE STORIES FROM FANFICTION AND THAT THEY SHOULD BRAINSTORM AND SOLVE THE PROBLEM ANOTHER WAY BECAUSE SOME OF THE BEST STORIES ON THERE ARE GETTING TAKEN OFF.

SO IN SHOWING MY SPIRIT TO THE CAUSE I WILL BE JOINING THE OTHERS AND BOYCOTT FANFICTION FROM JUNE 8TH TO THE 10TH AND I THERE WITH BE OTHERS ASWELL.


End file.
